


With every victim I pray for my own death

by checkmat3y



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, vampire!tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat3y/pseuds/checkmat3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween!</p><p>A halloween-centric Tyrelliot drawing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With every victim I pray for my own death

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire!Tyrell and Blood slave! Elliot
> 
> Sorry, I am god awful at adding blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Suspended by Dusk" by Type O-Negative.
> 
> Visit my tumblr @ checkmat3y.tumblr.com to bug me, hate me, love me, etc.


End file.
